Gallagher Girls: The Musical
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: A musical parody of the Gallagher Girls books. Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.
1. LYKY

I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You

While on her first mission required for her Covert Operations class, Cameron "Cammie" Morgan meets a normal boy named Josh. He notices her despite her reputation as a "pavement artist" and that she is trying to be invisible. No one sees Cammie when she doesn't want to be seen, which is one of the things she likes about Josh.

Cammie does not tell Josh who she really is though, or where she goes to school, due to Gallagher Academy's reputation of being a school for snooty heiresses.

Now it is time for the first song.

Cammie:

_I'm not one of those girls _

Josh and Cammie develop a steady relationship, with Cammie always sneaking out of school, with the help of her best friends and roommates Liz Sutton and Bex Baxter.

Now it is time for the second song.

Cammie:

_I'm gonna sneak out_

Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter, becomes Cammie's friend despite a rocky start at Gallagher.

Now it is time for the third song.

Cammie (to Macey):

_I will be your friend_

Cammie lies to Josh many times to keep her cover, claiming that she is home schooled, has a cat and has lived in exotic places, but her true identity is revealed after Josh's friend, Dillon, sees Cammie walking toward the Gallagher Academy with the rest of the girls and talks about attempting to break into Gallagher Academy to prove that it is Cammie's real school, which leads to a heated confrontation where Cammie tells Josh the truth—besides information about being a spy—and then they break up, only for him to witness the beginning of a "test" where the other girls have to rescue Cammie. This leads to Josh finding out Gallagher Academy's secret: that they're a spy school.

Now it is time for another song.

All Gallagher Girls:

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Cammie's mom isn't very happy that Josh found out about Gallagher Academy being a spy school, so she gives him a cup of tea, which erases his memory.

Now it is time for another song.

Josh:

_My memory was erased_

**A/N: And that is the end of this musical parody of I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You.**

**Song list:**

**I Got A Man- Positive K**

**Sneak Out The Back Door- Ron Sexsmith**

**I Will Be Your Friend- Sade**

**Kris Allen- Blindfolded**


	2. Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy

Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy

When Cammie returns to school, she and the other girls find out that the East Wing is off-limits. Fumes from the chemistry lab have supposedly contaminated the area, making the girls have to walk around the wing, adding ten minutes to their walk back to their rooms.

The next day on a CoveOps mission at the National Mall, the class must get to the ruby slippers exhibit by five o'clock practicing counter-surveillance. Only one girl in the class succeeds in the mission. Cammie fails when Zach, whom Cammie believes to be a teenage boy, follows her from the elevator. After the failed mission, fifteen boys, Zach being one of them, and their teacher Dr. Steve from the Blackthorne Institute, come to the Gallagher Academy and they take up residence in the East Wing.

Now it is time for the first song.

All Gallagher Girls:

_Boys, boys, boys_

Cammie meets Josh again during an exercise in Roseville and finds out that he is dating DeeDee. For Cammie, the incident confirms her mother gave Josh the special memory wiping tea. During a CoveOps/Culture and Assimilation cumulative exam, Cammie and Zach dance together. Cammie has a slight wardrobe malfunction and she tries to leave via a passageway where Zach is waiting. A Code Black occurs, meaning the school's secret is in danger of being released, and Cammie gets blamed when Zach mysteriously disappears.

Now it is time for the second song.

Cammie:

_It wasn't me_

Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey decide to investigate the Blackthorne boys, but the covert listening devices in the boys' rooms, and the trackers in their shoes don't give them any information. Then Cammie goes on a study date with Zach.

On a Saturday trip to Roseville, Cammie and Zach are walking around town together, and Zach tries to kiss Cammie while knowing that Josh and DeeDee were watching. Cammie suddenly becomes aware of this and seeing that she hurt Josh, doesn't let Zach kiss her.

On the same trip, the Gallagher girls have to come back early when Zach lies about seeing a man tailing him and "Gallagher Girl" (Cammie) earlier in the evening. The girls arrive at the mansion to a massive security breach – a disk containing the information about all the alumni of the Gallagher Academy has been stolen. When they discover this, a line from Fergie's song London Bridge plays.

_Oh snap! _

Using a secret passage, the girls get out of the mansion and follow trackers that Bex and Liz planted on the Blackthorne boys. Macey comes across them outside in a Gallagher Academy van she "commandeered" and they follow the tracking devices. They meet up with the boys outside an abandoned manufacturing plant owned by the school.

Zach convinces Cammie that he and the boys are innocent and they team up to get the alumni disk back from Dr. Steve, who stole it. They succeed in stopping Dr Steve from getting away when Bex puts him in a choke hold, and it is revealed that the recovery of the disk was a test to see if the girls could accomplish the mission with the boys.

The Blackthorne boys have to leave and Zach kisses Cammie, telling her "I always finish what I start", referring to the Saturday trip to Roseville when he almost kissed her.

**A/N: And that is the end of this musical parody of ****Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy.**

**Song list:**

**Boys, Boys, Boys- Lady GaGa**

**It Wasn't Me- Shaggy**

**London Bridge- Fergie**


	3. Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover

Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover

Cammie is visiting her friend Macey in Boston. While Cammie is there, she, Macey and Preston, who is the son of the presidential candidate, are attacked on a rooftop. Cammie blacks out, and all she can remember is that one of the attackers had on a ring that she had seen before, but she can't remember who the ring belonged to.

When Macey returns to the Gallagher Academy, everyone notices that she is injured badly with a big bruise and a broken arm. A Secret Service agent placed with Macey for her protection actually turns out to be Cammie's aunt Abby, who she had not seen sinch before her dad passed away. Macey ends up having to leave the Gallagher Academy to help her father get votes in Cleveland. During this time, Mr. Solomon takes the junior CoveOps class on a trip to Cleveland. During the trip, Cammie runs into Zach.

Now it is time for a song.

Cammie (to Zach):

_It's good to see you again_

Cammie is confused about what he wants so she decides to not worry about it. Later, he disappears after being spotted together. Cammie knows the person who attacked them was still out there, and she needed to protect Macey.

Cammie, Bex and Liz go undercover at a political function.

Now it is time for another song.

Cammie, Bex and Liz:

_Undercover cover cover cover_

Cammie sees Zach and realizes that he was also in Boston in disguise. She tries to get him to tell her the truth but he won't. Later on while talking with Bex and Liz, Cammie and Macey realize that the attackers were not surprised about their impressive moves.

Cammie remembers one of the attackers saying "get her", and assumes that they only wanted Macey, not Preston. However, soon she figures out that they wanted her instead.

**A/N: And thus ends this musical parody of Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover. **

**Song list:**

**It's Good To See You Again- Scott Alan **

**Undercover- DJ Drama**


	4. Only The Good Spy Young

Only The Good Spy Young

Cammie is in London with Bex and her parents. Cammie now has strict and very serious security surrounding her because the Circle of Cavan, a terrorist group, is after her.

While at an ice skating rink, Cammie talks briefly with Zach, and he asks her if she has seen Joe Solomon, and Cammie says to him that "being out of the loop isn't fun, is it?" meaning that now Zach understands what it's like to not be on a need-to-know basis.

After Zach leaves, the lights go out, and Cammie is grabbed by Mr. Solomon, who tells her to run. They end up on the Tower Bridge, where Bex's parents reveal that Mr. Solomon was the threat. She demands answers but he only makes her promise to "_follow the pigeons_" before jumping off the bridge and escaping. She is interrogated two hours later by an MI6 agent (who is later revealed to be Agent Edward Townsend) and is released.

While in a MI6 safe house with Bex's family, Cammie's aunt Abby comes to visit. Cammie is appalled and upset that her mother did not come to comfort her, yet suspicious that she is there. After she and Bex eavesdrop on part of the conversation between Bex's parents and Aunt Abby, they confront the adults about when Abby was saying "Cammie can never know", so Abby tells Cammie that Joe Solomon has been a member of the Circle of Cavan since he was sixteen, and Cammie believes it not to be true, but Abby begs her to believe it.

Abby (to Cammie):

_Please believe me_

The girls return to the Gallagher Academy, but things have changed. All of the secret passageways (except one leading to the kitchen) have been blocked. Security is much higher than before. When the girls reach their room, the MI6 agent from London (Townsend) was there, having left the strong smell of cologne, coffee and footprints on the freshly vacuumed rug. At dinner, Professor Buckingham announces that Agent Townsend would be the new CoveOps teacher, and that Cammie's mother is temporarily detained.

Cammie:

_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say_?

They quickly figure out that Agent Townsend is not interested in teaching at the school, but requested the job to help him find out more about Joe Solomon. They drug him with an experiment Liz developed and interrogate him, and they find out that Mr. Solomon killed Cammie's father.

Cammie's mother returns to the school shortly afterward. The roommates decide to try to find out what Mr. Solomon meant by saying "follow the pigeons". They find out there is an old carrier pigeon room, and they go there where they find a message telling Cammie to go to the gazebo. They decide to send Macey instead and discover Zach is the one that sent the message.

He asks to see Cammie, and despite Bex's orders to stay where she is, Cammie goes down to see him. He tells her to go the Sublevel 2 and that there is a journal there that will help them understand everything. He also reveals that Mr. Solomon was the one who rigged the alarms in the sublevels so no one could go down.

While the girls try to figure out how to get down to the Sublevels, Cammie is having trouble trusting Zach, despite all they had been through together. Agent Townsend takes them on a "field trip" to an amusement park, and he gives all the girls assignments.

Bex is reluctant to let Cammie leave, but Cammie argues that her mother would not have let her come unless it was safe. Cammie proceeds to tail an employee for her assignment. While following him into a building, she finds a rugged, tired-looking Joe Solomon. She first slaps him, making him look frightened, and then she yells at him and tells him he got her father killed, to which he wearily replies, "I know."

Agent Townsend shows up with a woman, whom Cammie believes to be the woman from Boston show up and Cammie discovers that it was a plot to capture Joe Solomon. She runs to a hill and finds Zach there. She tells him that she had thought the woman was the woman from Boston and Zach shakes his head and tells her that Joe Solomon would never be with her, then Cammie asks him why Mr. Solomon would walk right into a trap, and he tells her that Mr. Solomon would do anything to keep her safe. He kisses her forehead and runs off.

Three weeks later, the girls are ready to get the journal. They work their way through Sublevel Two, with some difficulty, but finally get to the place the book is supposed to be. While Liz is hoisted up to get the book, Cammie and the other roommates become aware that there is someone else trying to break in.

They assume it is Agent Townsend and get out as soon as possible. The book was written in code but the girls find the key, which was the Pigeon Code they had found in the pigeon carrier room. It turns out that the journal belonged to Cammie's father, Matthew Morgan. The journal explains how Matthew Morgan and Joe Solomon tried to bring down the Circle of Cavan. Operative Morgan went missing on the way to Greece. Solomon blames himself because that was supposed to be his mission, and felt it should have been him.

A couple nights later, Zach sneaks into Cammie's room and wakes her up. They take a walk and she asks him why the Circle would break Joe Solomon out of a CIA prison if he was working against them. Zach responds saying, "They weren't doing him a favor". Cammie demands more answers, but Zach will not give her any. Her furious roommates show up and try to get answers from him, too. Cammie suggests a plan to go get the other notebook, the one that Joe Solomon wrote, from Blackthorne. Then, Cammie's mother arrives, and she says she will help them.

While in the car, Zach tries to talk to Cammie, but she ignores him. They pull over the van, and we learn that Bex's parents and Aunt Abby are there to protect Cammie. From there, the girls and Zach walk to Blackthorne. Cammie finds out that it was her mother who had tried to get the journal. They had heard her. After going through its various defenses, they learn Blackthorne's cover: it's a school for juvenile delinquents. Macey, Bex, and Liz go shut down the defenses and keep an eye on security, leaving Zach and Cammie alone to complete the mission. Zach asks Cammie to stay, wanting her to be safe, but she responds by kissing him and asks where they are going. "The Tombs," is his reply.

Zach and Cammie go out to the woods and find the entrance to "The Tombs". The make their way through a complicated maze and Zach reveals that Blackthorne is a school for assassins. They finally find the place where Joe Solomon's journal is hidden and retrieve it. As they are about to leave, they hear people coming and hide. They see several members of the Circle of Cavan, including the woman who tried to abduct Cammie from the roof in Boston last summer, and Joe Solomon.

The explosives on the walls show that Mr. Solomon brought the members here to kill them and himself in the process. A man finds Cammie and Zach and brings them to the woman (Zach's mother). After a quick fight Zach manages to get a gun and take aim at the explosives. Cammie says "NO!" but cannot stop Zach, so she begins to run. She thought she had made it out but ran into Zach's mother, who tries to convince Cammie to come to her by telling her that her father is still alive. Instead, Cammie jumps off the side of the cliff to get away, thinking that both Zach and Mr. Solomon are dead.

They find her and take her back to the school's infirmary. After having her explain what happened, Agent Townsend takes her to a man who is bandaged from head to toe. We know it is Mr. Solomon, but according to Agent Townsend, Mr. Solomon is "dead". He hands her Mr. Solomon's journal and walks away. Cammie is later talking with her mom and we learn that Zach will stay the rest of the semester at the Gallagher Academy and that Mr. Solomon might not make it.

Cammie gives Zach the journal before being ambushed by her distressed roommates. Cammie decides she will not be able to go to her grandparents' ranch this summer because it is too dangerous. One day Cammie and Zach talk, and Zach asks her to run away with him. She kisses him and says she cannot, to which he replies "I know". Soon after, it is revealed that she is in fact going to run away alone, promising she will have answers when she gets back.

**A/N: And thus ends this musical parody of ****Only The Good Spy Young.**

**Song list:**

**Please Believe Me- Choirboys **

**Whatcha Say- Jason Derulo**


	5. Out Of Sight, Out Of Time

Out Of Sight, Out Of Time

Cammie wakes up in a convent near Austria and her memory is totally blank. She calls her mother, who takes her to the Gallagher Academy. There she is interrogated and tested. Cammie also sees Zach, who she learns goes to Gallagher now and she thinks that Bex and Zach are together. She also learns that Solomon hasn't woken up yet, so Abby is teaching CoveOps.

During a CoveOps class, Abby teaches the students how to handle rifles. Cammie unconsciously loads her rifle and doesn't even realize it. When she snaps back to focus, she is so appalled that she flees.

Cammie's mom reveals that they knew that Cammie had gone to Mr. Solomon's safe house, so they head there. As Cammie runs from the safehouse into the woods Bex follows her, the two start talking about Cammie's loss of memory when a shot is fired. Cammie and Bex work out where the man is shooting from and hide behind a log. They think they are safe when they are hiding until a bullet hits the tree next to the log and Cammie and Bex roll down the side of the hill to take cover. Cammie orders Bexs to take cover at the safe house.

As more shots are fired Dr Steve comes to Cammies aid and takes a bullet. Cammie tries to help Dr Steve by using her jacket as a bandage when she hears Bex screaming, Bex knocks the gun from his hand and then the attacker pulls out a knife and attemps to stab Bex and Cammie, Cammie loads his gun and shoots the Attacker and doesn't see what she has done untill Liz tells her. When they later return to the safe house they learn that Cammie had sent a package to the house, with bracelets for her roomates and a necklace in the shape of a shield for herself, having no idea what they mean.

Once returning to school, Cammie begins to have therapy with Dr. Steve, Zach's "advisor" from Blackthorne, every week. Cammie sneaks out of her room in the night and she and Zach overhear the school trustees saying that Cammie is not trustworthy because she killed a man without consciously realizing it. Cammie becomes upset after that and runs down the secret passageway they were watching them from. Zach chases after her and comforts her, and they passionately kiss.

Cammie and Zach (duet):

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

Cammie and the others discover that Cammie went to Rome during the summer and they decide they will go, and the Headmistress even helps them get there. Cammie, Bex and Macey go with Agents Townsend and Abby watching over them. Shortly after arriving, Bex and Macey reveal that Zach went missing for 2 weeks in the summer, and they all wonder if he found Cammie during that time. Then, Zach shows up in the middle of the night while Cammie sleepwalks, and she accuses him of finding her in the summer, which he denies, and admits when he couldn't find her, he went searching for his mother, and he went crazy when he wasn't able to find Cammie.

Cammie suddenly has a flashback from the summer, and she is able to access a secret entrance to the house where Preston Winters and his father reside in. They discover that Cammie stayed with Preston during the summer, and she has told Preston everything, including that she is a spy and the Circle of Cavan is after her. They discover that Cammie was going to "rob a bank". The group then organizes a mission to go to the bank that Cammie alledgedly broke into, although they are unsure if she was able to steal what she wanted and what the object was. Cammie is led to a box, which contains her father's journal and a letter from her father that she discovered last summer in Mr. Solomon's house. Cammie also remembers the house she was captured at, and there they discover it was where her dad was held, too. They also find his grave in the dirt there. After a sad realization that they know the basics of what Cammie did during the summer, they return to the Gallagher Academy.

They learn Mr. Solomon is awake from his coma, and he recognizes Cammie's locket. Cammie discovers that the locket she wears is the Gallagher family seal and the key to bringing down the Circle. They realize that whatever it is supposed to unlock will contain the list of original Circle members, which would be the most important key to bringing the Circle down. Cammie recognizes the key is on a stain glass in the church at school and they realize it's a map to Gilly's family's castle. They head there, and realize the list would be where the stain glass was.

Unfortunately, the castle is crumbling to pieces, so the 5 of them (Bex, Liz, Macey, Cammie, and Zach) split up, Cammie and Zach and the others as the two groups. Cammie discovers a tiny hole in the rubble which she could fit through to where they think the list is, but Zach becomes worried about her safety. When he realizes nothing can stop her, he kisses her gently and she goes in. Cammie finds the list on which all of the original Circle members' names are written by Gilly, but Zach's mom appears and Cammie ends up dropping the list in the ocean, and Zach's mom jumps in the water after it.

Back at school, Cammie finds out that Dr. Steve is part of the Circle and was the one who tortured her and removed her memory, but at the moment she is slightly crazy to the point where she is completely fine with what she learns. Cammie is able to remember when her dad took her to the circus, where a women secretly gave him a copy of Gillian's list.

Dr. Steve explains that since she couldn't remember anything they let her come back so that she could be interrogated in a place where she felt safe. He said he was disappointed that she was not able to remember faster, and Cammie (being delusional), is disappointed in herself for disappointing Dr. Steve. He then instructs Cammie that she goes to the fifth floor balcony, and when she sees Dr. Steve's car leave the gates, that she should jump, and Cammie agrees that she will.

When she gets to the balcony, she waits on the roof below, and is reminded of how this is like a tight wire at the circus. Her mother, Bex, and Liz appear on the balcony, and try to plead for Cammie to get back on the balcony, but Cammie refuses, saying that she is a Gallagher Girl, and Gallagher Girls always listen to their teachers. Finally, when Liz is about to fall off the roof, Cammie saves her and is snapped out of her delusional state, but escapes.

Cammie finally remembers everything. She and her father went to a circus before he died where a "dead drop" occurs. She remembers a woman spilling the contents of her purse out on the floor, and her father slipping a napkin into his pocket, which she realizes contained the names of the original Circle of Cavan names. Cammie remembers the list and writes down the names, which also includes Preston's last name, Winters. She realizes that Mr. Winters was trying to lead her into a trap in Rome.

Macey and the others agree to get Preston out of Rome next semester to save him from his legacy and to hunt down the heads of the Circle to finally end it all, and finish what Cammie's father tried to do.

**A/N: Song of the chapter= ****I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me by ATC**

**THE END**

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
